


Baby Fever

by chloecastle3



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon has bde, Daryl is cute, Daryl with the baby, F/M, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloecastle3/pseuds/chloecastle3
Summary: The reader starts getting baby fever when she sees Daryl with Judith
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & You, Daryl Dixon/You
Kudos: 31





	Baby Fever

You had stayed behind at the prison when Daryl and Maggie went on a supply for the baby, you were sat there pretending not to worry whilst you rocked the new baby girl in your arms. Every time that your boyfriend left the camp or the group without you, you would get so worried - not because you thought you could protect him but because you were scared he wouldn't come back and you would never see him again.

He did come back though, just as healthy with some extra kills racked up and all the things we needed for the baby. You and him had this silly competition where you kept score of walker kills against each other- no reason, no prize just a little friendly competition and lighthearted fun. He of course had been in the lead from the very beginning - you were a very good shot and extremely experienced with blades but nothing could compare you to him.

He slipped through those cell doors and locked it behind him, instantly coming over to give you a deep kiss - nothing could compare to that feeling of seeing each other after being separated, nothing could compare to the relief and the ever increasing love that floods through your body. You done your routine check over of him, looking forbites or scratches, you knew it was futile because he would never let a walker that close but he let you do it anyway just for your peace of mind. When you knew he was safe he gave you another quick kiss on the forehead and walked off towards the rest of the group.

You followed behind him and sat on one of the tables, you witnessed him scoop the baby into his arms and hold the bottle of formula up for her to drink from. Your heart completely melted at the sight and it grew fonder at the way the way it was all coming so effortlessly to him. He reached down to grab something from his waistband and when his hand came back up he was holding a yellow teddy - something that wasn't on the list but he had grabbed anyway, he wanted this child to be so loved and he would do anything to ensure that. He began a little one sided conversation with the baby and ended up deciding he would call her "Little Ass Kicker", it was such a Daryl thing to say and it made the whole group laugh.

You took a moment to just really look at him, he looked so handsome standing there with the tiny baby and bundle of blankets in his big toned arms, the small smile on his lips as he lightly stroked her forehead whilst repeating "Lil' Ass Kicker" in a soft voice. He had a way with her that no one else in the group quite did, not even the girl's own father could calm her like Daryl could or make her smile the way Daryl could.

You could remember clearly the night you and Daryl had spoke about baby's and children and childhood's, you were laying on Daryl's bare chest rubbing circles into his chest with your index finger, listening to his heartbeat. That night he had opened up to you about his dad and his abusive childhood, he turned over to show you his scars and let you trail each one with light kisses whilst he told you the story behind each one, salty tears falling both on his back and the pillow in front of his face. That night your heart broke and rebuilt itself, the cracks held together by the pure love you held for Daryl. He told you how he was scared to have a child because he didn't want to turn out like his father and give his own child a life to regret...you had let him talk but instantly told him how loving and caring he was when he didn't even know it himself, you told him the countless things that you loved about him but you also told him that you would never do anything he didn't want to do.

Back in the prison, Daryl caught your eye and he gave you a wink, handing over the baby to Carol and gesturing you towards him. 

"Hey guys, me and y/n are gonna head to the watch tower" Daryl said with a smirk.

Everyone wolf whistled and cheered...the watch tower had become the hookup spot so everyone knew what was about to go down. You laughed into Daryl's chest as he scooped you up bridal style and carried you towards the tower. 

Later that night you found yourself in his arms, it was your favourite place to be, the safest place to be. 

"Hey Daryl?" You asked quietly.

"Ye baby?" He replied in that beautiful voice of his that you loved.

"I was just wondering, and only wondering, if you would still never have a child?" You asked cautiously, raising your head off of his chest to look him in the eyes.

He took a moment, looking into your eyes before exhaling loudly and running his free hand over his face. He didn't reply.

"I was only wondering because I saw the way you were with Little Ass Kicker and you were so sweet, it looked so natural to see you with her. I just...I could imagine you with our own little girl. I can imagine you chasing her round the garden and teaching her how to shoot. You would be such a good father" You said carefully, placing your soft hand on his cheek.

"I...baby I'm scared. I am scared that I would fuck it all up and then they would end up like me." He told you slowly, tears slowly escaping his eyes.

"It wouldn't be a bad thing if they did. You are such a good man Daryl and together we would raise the best and most badass child. It would beat your walker kill tally by the time it was four." You whispered, trying to make him feel a little better.

"Like hell it would, I'm still the King of that." He paused for a moment and his face turned serious again. "I think we should do it...not just yet because Little Ass Kicker has only just been born, but we should. We can do this together" 

"Are you sure?" You asked, not certain if he really meant it.

"I'm sure. We can really try and make a life for ourselves and it might be questionable to bring another child into this world but I know now that I want that just as much as you"

You felt elated to hear those words leave his mouth and you delved in for a passionate kiss which he returned. You were going to have a baby and you knew Daryl would be the best father despite his own personal worries. Little Ass Kicker was going to have her own little bestfriend.


End file.
